To Kill a Killing Mage
by BlueCelebi
Summary: Zeref thought that Natsu could kill him. He was wrong. Zeref thought that killing Natsus nakama would make him stronger. He was kind of right, but still mostly wrong. Zeref also may have gone a bit too far with Natsu... He was dying. This won't do... Well, here goes nothing. Natsu harem, time fic. Yes, it's been done to the death, but I'll bring it back.
1. Back to the Future

To Kill A Killing Mage

Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody, it's BlueCelebi. I've seen a couple good Natsu/Harem fics, and time-fics, all with the same theme. I'm not gonna sugar coat this: this is that theme. You know, the one where Zeref almost kills Natsu, then sends him back in time, where he fixs all past mistakes, gets superpowerful, etc.? I think it was Repiece who made it first, but I could be wrong. Anyway, I wrote this because in several of the Harem fics (which I'm pretty sure were all written by guys btw, then again, so am I…) the Authors refused to put Lucy in, on the grounds that "There is to much NaLu in the fandom. Guess what fuckers, it's pretty much Canon. They're the main characters, the sweetest couple, and Hiro Mashishma, the creator of Fairy Tail, released the name of their child, which I'm pretty sure they're going to meet in the Tarturus Arc. I called it first. Anyway, Yeah, I'm a NaLu shipper, that's male (surprise, right?) but there'll be other shipping in this fic. For more of my rants, go to my profile.**_

_**I also did it because there aren't any completed ones. The only one that I think that is ongoing is Repieces, but I haven't checked in a while.**_

_**I will rate this T for now, but I might bump it up to M later on. Unless death in rated M… But they get brought back… Whatever. I doubt there's any six year olds who don't know what death is reading this.**_

_**I'll put the names of the girls (Sorry, no yaoi, nothing against it, I just can't write it) at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Also, some people say that I write crack, I don't kow why, I don't intend to, but it's likely that I will have HUMOR in this fic, it's also known as COMIC RELIEF. Google it, don't bitch about it. You have been warned.**_

_**This takes place sometime after the Tartarus Arc, although it hasn't ended. I've read up to chapter 380, but you don't have to in order to get this story, although it would help. I recommend the app MangaReader, they update on Fridays, very quickly.**_

**Disclaimer: This goes for all future chapters of this FanFiction, I do not own Fairy Tail, any of it's characters.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Magic**

Zeref stood over Natsus body, wondering why he was alive. _I could have sworn he was stronger than this._ Zeref had challenged Natsu to kill him, but Natsu refused. So Zeref went and killed someone named Lisanna to enrage Natsu.

That was his first mistake.

Don't get him wrong, it worked, it just worked TOO WELL.

The entire Fairy Tail guild went after him.

Not what Zeref wanted.

So Zeref, being the nice Death Mage he is, decided he would just freeze everyone but Natsu, and make sure that the spell would wear off after he died.

That was his second mistake.

You'd think for a guy that lived for over four hundred years, he would be smarter than this. He really was, but the first thing he learned when fighting Natsu, is that he's as unpredictable as a leaf in the wind.

After all, who would expect Natsu to think that Zeref just killed his entire guild, leaving Natsu orphaned again?

Not Zeref, that's who. But, it turned out to be useful, since Natsu went into **Dragon Force**, a power said to be as strong as a real Dragon.

Unfortunately for both of them, this wasn't enough to kill Zeref. So Zeref, with some regret, did something that he had planned on, if Natsu couldn't beat him: he killed one of Fairy Tails mages. He didn't know his name, but Natsu suddenly had a lot more energy.

He remembered what Natsu had shouted, _"How dare you kill Macao! He was my friend!"_

So Natsu charged at him again, and was promptly defeated. So Zeref killed another member, apparently named Gajeel this time. The cycle repeated itself several times, Natsu getting defeated, Zeref killing someone, Natsu getting more energy. This happened for several hours.

Zeref had higher hopes for this Dragon Slayer. What a shame. Now, Zeref had no more humans to kill, only a cat. _What is a cat doing in a guild? Oh, this must be that flying one that follows Natsu._

"Well Natsu? Can you kill me? Or do I have to kill this cat first?" Zeref asked, as he picked up the blue cat by his neck.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HAPPY!" Natsu screamed.

_Happy, is it? I'm sorry._ "I'm sorry Natsu, but I need you to kill me. When I killed your other nakama, it made you more energetic."

"I'll kill you anyway! Please! Don't kill Happy!"

"I'm sorry Natsu. You too Happy." As Zeref said this, he released a wave of **Death Magic** into Happy, killing him instantly. No need to cause him pain. He then threw the cat off to the side.

He then asked a question that he felt he had asked far to many times already: "Will you kill me now, Natsu?"

"YES! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"THEN DO IT! KILL ME!"

Zeref was standing directly over him, but he stepped back to allow Natsu to rise. Unfortunately, he couldn't. He tried, but he couldn't.

_DAMN IT! WHY AM I SO WEAK!_ Natsu thought. Little did he know, a certain Death Mage was having the same thoughts.

_What did I do wrong? I am sure that he has enough power to kill me, he was raised by the strongest being in Fiore, I properly angered him… What could I have done different? Does he need more time to train? Perhaps that would be for the best. _He looked at Natsu, who was severely beaten, bleeding from several points, and likely had many broken bones. _It's unlikely he'll live the night… This is the only person who can possibly kill me…_

Natsu rolled onto his back, panting. "Why, why did you do this… Zeref! ANSWER ME!"

"Because I need to die. You're the only one powerful enough to kill me."

"Did you need to kill my friends to die?"

"I am sorry for that. I though that by killing them, you would have gained more power."

_Why in the name of Mavis does this guy keep apologizing?_

"If you're wondering why I'm apologizing, it's because I truly do regret killing each and every person. I want to die, not kill. But if I must do one to do the other, then so be it."

"I'll.. Kill… You… Zeref…" At this point, Natsu was just barely holding onto consciousness.

_Shit! He's about to die! What do I do?_

_Oh. That might work. Oh well, not like I have any other choice._

"Natsu. Listen to me."

"Go… To… Hell…"

"Do you want to kill me?"

"YES! DIE!"

"Then listen. I know a spell, but it'll only work once. I can send you back in time, where only you and I know what happens."

"My nakama…"

"Will be alive. But first, I need you to promise me three things, are you ready?"

"Yes…"

"First: You must train, harder than you ever have. Do you accept this first condition?"

"Yes…"

"Second: You must kill me, sometime in the future. Do you accept this second condition?"

"Gladly, yes."

"For the third condition, I must explain some things first. This will be an emergency plan, in case all else fails. I can only use this spell once, so if you don't kill me, then you will die with all of your nakama, and I won't be able to change that. So my third condition is this. Are you still listening?"

"Hurry… Up… Hard… To… Breathe…"

"Damn. Sorry about that. I do regret all of the deaths I've called, I hope you know that. My Third condition: You gather a harem, to continue your lineage, in case you fail, and die, you might have a child who has the power to kill me."

"What… Pervert…"

Zeref, despite being four hundred years old, blushed. Perhaps for the first time this century. "No. I am NOT a pervert. I just want to die. And if you can't kill me, I'm sure that you can have a child who can. Do you accept?"

"I hate this… I accept all three of your conditions… Now send me back…"

"Very well. **Lost Magic: ****Taimusurō!**" Zeref cast a large, purple Magic Seal, that enveloped the entire Island. _I would be worried that anyone in spell cast zone would remember everything up until this point, but seriously, what's a wolf gonna do? Now, when should I send him back… How about right as he joins the guild. That should be a good place to start. Oh, before I forget. _"One last thing Natsu, when I send you back in time, it would be best if you don't tell anyone about it. While it might be necessary at times, which is why I'm not making it a Condtion, it could be bad. So Do mostly as you did before, but make sure to train, and most importantly, no lottery tickets. That's a big no-no. I'll be watching." AS he finished speaking, the seal came down upon the island, sending him back to the year X777, the day he joined Fairy Tail. _Have fun while you can Natsu, I'll be watching. From just the right distance._ He couldn't help but smirk at the idea he just had, and closed his eyes as the magic overtook him.

_**Ok, that was short. Way to short, I know, I'm sorry. I try to get my stories around 3-4 thousand words, but the prologue can only be so long, ya know? I promise later chapters will be longer. Also, if you see any spelling/grammar errors, TELL ME! I live in fear of them…**_

_**Here's the harem I had in plan, feel free to make suggestions, especially on the **_**Maybe**_** section,**_

**Definitely:**

**Lucy**

**Lisanna**

**Mirajane**

**Wendy **_**(around Natsus age though. I'd feel weird otherwise. But I'll keep her personality the same.)**_

**Maybe (Meaning I might, depending on what you say/how I feel later on):**

**Yukino**

**Mavis **_**(Seriously, I don't know how, but I feel like I should. But I'll listen to you guys.)**_

**Ultear**

**Kagura**

**Millianna **_**(I'm definitely going to put her in, but it'll take awhile. Be patient)**_

**Aries**

**Aquarius**

**Virgo**

**Pices **_**(I'm borderline with all of the above four, I could, but should I?)**_

**Probably Not (Mostly because I believe in other pairings for these people):**

**Cana **_**(Actually this one's cause she's a drunk.)**_

**Erza **_**(Jellal. Sorry NaZa fans. But this won't change. I need her as a rival.)**_

**Juvia **_**(Gray. Sorry crack fans.)**_

**Levy **_**(Gajeel. Again, sorry crack fans.)**_


	2. Plans for the Future

To Kill a Killing Mage Chapter 2

_**Hey, it's BlueCelebi. I gotta say, I'm kind of disappointed in the views of this fic. My DxD fic got tons more views ands such. The worst, part is, all the DxD fans are a bunch of perverts… Why am I telling you this?**_

_**Oh, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to add most of the people in the **_**Maybe**_** section, but they likely won't play a big role, or it will take quite some time to get them in.**_

_**Also, I checked the timeline, and it looks like everyone except for the Strauss siblings joined Fairy Tail before Natsu. Oh, and Lucy. And Wendy!**_

_**Ug, that means that for now, all of my, *cough* I mean, Natsus, harem isn't here! Uuuuuuuuuuuug. Oh well.**_

_**So I decided not to pair Natsu with Mavis, you'll see why eventually. Although probably not soon.**_

_**I fucked with Wendys past to get what I want, it shouldn't contradict anything other than her age, and when she joins Fairy Tail.**_

_**On with the story!**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Magic**

Master Makarov said, "This, Natsu, is Fairy Tail. Welcome!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was still in a state of shock. The spell that Zeref had cast was real! He was really thrown back in time! He was really standing in front of Fairy Tails doors, the very same doors that he had stood in front of when he first joined the guild! He had thought that Zeref was lying, to make him die quietly, but now? There were so many possibilities! He could fix all the mistakes he made in the past!

"Overwhelmed? Hehe, you wouldn't be the first. Come on inside, and meet the members of the guild!" Makarov said, as he dragged a still stunned Natsu into the guild.

As Makarov and Natsu entered the guild, Makarov shouted, "Hey! Everybody listen up! This is Natsu! He's the newest member of our guild! Line up and introduce yourselves!"

With mixed reactions, ranging from annoyed to excited, all of the guild members lined up. One by one, they introduced themselves, Natsu recognizing each and every one of them. _Wait, where's Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Lucy and Wendy? Oh yeah, the Strauss' joined a year after me, and I brought Lucy and Wendy to the guild. Guess I'll have to wait a bit._

"Now Natsu, why don't you go up to the main stage, and introduce yourself to the guild?" Makarov suggested.

"Sure thing Gramps!"

_Did he just call me Gramps… Am I really that old…_ Natsus unintended insult left the Guild Master in a state of self-pity.

Natsu got up on the main stage, much harder than it looked, since he was in his younger body, and announced, "Hey everybody! I'm Natsu Dragoneel! Son of Igneel!"

Someone shouted from the crowd, "What kind of magic do you use Natsu?"

Natsu couldn't help but grinning as he said, "My father taught me Dragon Slayer magic! Check this out!" He paused, looking for his target. His eyes sparkled as he found Gray, and shouted, "**Fire Dragons Iron Fist**!" His hand was engulfed in flames, and he was launched at Gray, who was instantly knocked back into the wall.

"What the hell was that for?" Gray asked.

Natsu could only laugh in response.

_What have I brought onto this guild… _Makarov thought. Little did he know, the rest of guild was thinking the exact same thing.

"Ok Natsu, let's see just how strong you really are. Other than the Master and Gildarts, who isn't here at the moment, I'm the strongest one here." Erza said, proudly.

"Great! Erza Scarlet, I challenge you to a battle!" Natsu proclaimed.

_I never told him my last name! I've only told Master my last name! Unless…_

"Come on Erza, let's go outside, I'd wreck to much stuff in here!"

So the entire guild went outside to see the battle between Erza and Natsu.

"Alright, are both parties ready?" Makarov asked, once the guild had found a proper arena. Someone had apparently managed to build stands for the entire guild when Makarov wasn't looking.

"I am ready Master." Erza calmly replied.

"A parties right! Let's have some fun!" Natsu said.

"Very well. Begin!"

"**Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor**!" Erza shouted.

"Starting off with your best? I will too! **Fire Dragons Roar**!"

Erza widened her eyes as she saw the mere child breathe fire, aimed straight at her! This was very unexpected! Just before it came into contact, she managed to Requip into her Flame Empress Armor, but she was still thrown back, and was knocked out.

_Uh, did I just OHKO her? I knew that she wouldn't be as strong as she was in my original time, but still…_

But Natsus surprise was insignificant compared to the rest of the guilds. They had expected to see some strong magic, no one was that confident for nothing, but to OHKO Erza! Impossible!

"I-I declare Natsu Dragoneel the winner! Congratulations to our newest member!" Makarov announced, as shocked as everyone.

While the guild was busy attempting (not doing, attempting) to put their jaws off the floor where they fell after Natsu beat Erza, Natsu went over and held his hand to help Erza up.

"Sorry about that!"

"Uh, no problem. I assume that was your strongest attack?" Erza replied.

"Um… Great re-quip time!" Natsu said, clearly trying to avoid the question.

_That wasn't his strongest attack? What is?_ Erzas face went from sad, to downright depressed.

"Don't be to sad, it kind of is my strongest attack, it's just I have to get really mad, or sad, or some other emotion to access it, and even then it's really just a variant of my **Fire Dragons Roar**."

Makarov tried to break the silence, and said, "Well Natsu, why don't you tell us a little more about your powers?"

"Ok Gramps! Like I said, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, my father, Igneel taught me. You probably won't believe this, but he's a dragon!"

At which point, the few members who had managed to get their jaws off the floor, promptly dropped them there again.

"And my SALMON, not PINK, hair is natural. I don't know how I got it, I never knew my parents."

"Are you sure Natsu? I've seen blue, white, and even natural green hair before, but never pink."

"Salmon! Not pink, Salmon! And yes, I'm sure."

"Wait, why aren't you with your Dragon father?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Well… My dad abandoned me on July 7th X777. And then Makarov found me, and now I'm here!"

"Alright," Makarov said, "Why don't you show us some more of your powers?"

"Sure thing Gramps!"

"**Fire Dragons Claw**!" As Natsu said this, he jumped and kicked in the air.

He then grabbed Gray, who showed visible signs of fear, the said, "**Fire Dragons Sword Horn**!" And headbutted Gray while being engulfed in flames.

Gray was shot back, and said, "**Ice-Make: Lance**!"

"Alright! Two fights in one day! **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame**!" Natsu brought his hands together, and threw a fireball at Grays Lance, which shattered, but that didn't stop Natsus fireball from hitting Gray dead center.

Gray was, once again, thrown back, and knocked out.

"Hehe, I also have some more variants of those moves, but I'll leave those a surprise!" Natsu proudly said.

By this point, about half of the guild had fainted from Natsus overwhelming power. The other half were to stunned to speak.

Suddenly, they heard a slow clap from the opposite side of the clearing, in the forest.

"Well done Natsu. I knew you were strong, but this strong? Impresive."

Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing. Zeref, the very same person who told him not to mess with how things were, was walking into the middle of Fairy Tail.

Makarov reacted first, "Hello there young man, what's your name?"

"My name? Well, you can call me Big Z. I'd like to join Fairy Tail."

"Well I don't see why not. But first, we need to test your power. Would you like to fight somebody here?"

"I'm afraid my Magic is quite dangerous. It wouldn't be safe for me to attack anybody. But I'd be happy to give a demonstration."

"Well, if you're that confident that your Magic will injure somebody, that will be an appropriate substitute."

"Thank you." Zeref turned to the forest. _Forest, I'm sorry._ "**Death Orb**." As Zeref whispered this, he sent a large, although for his true power, it was quite small, black orb into the forest, that completely destroyed anything it touched.

Makarov was furious. "What! That's Death Magic! That's illegal!"

"That's correct."

"You're a Dark Mage!"

"Also true."

"You could kill thousands if you don't handle that with extreme care!"

"I'm aware of that."

"Why are you even here?"

"To use it for good."

That was not what Makarov was expecting. A 'To kill you all!' or maybe a 'To destroy the world!' yes, but something good? No.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all my life, this gift has been a curse. Maybe under your guidance, I can use to it help people, instead of hurt them. Also, I have another reason, but I'd like to keep this between us."

"Very well." Normally Makarov wouldn't have trusted a Dark Mage, but this one seemed to regret what he's done. And Dark Mages weren't known to lie. To kill, yes. To destroy, most certainly. But strangely, they never lied.

Zeref leaned over, to whisper in Makarovs ear, "I'm a friend of Igneels, Natsus father. I am to keep him safe until Igneel can return. I would like to train Natsu, but if you think that isn't wise, then someone else can train him. But he must be trained."

"Very well. You may train him, but if I sense that that nice little boy is anything but innocent, I will banish you, report you, then crush you. Understood?"

Zeref smiled, _Aw, he thinks he can defeat me. Cute._ "Understood. When are the next S-Class trials?"

"In a week. I assume you would like to participate?"

"I would like both myself and Natsu to participate, yes."

"Very well then." Makarov turned around, and announced, "Everyone, this is Big Z, he will be joining our guild. I understand that some of you may have reservations because he used to be a Dark Mage, but that's the point: he USED to be a Dark Mage. He has turned a new leaf, and wishes to do good with his Magic. He has sufficiently I hope you will treat him well."

"Hello. Obviously, my real name is not Big Z, but if I were to tell you my real name, I'm afraid it would bring danger to you all. Luckily, those who are looking for me think I'm dead, and do not know what I currently look like, so as long as I do not speak my real name, you will be safe. My power is very dangerous, but I can control it, as long as I don't become extremely upset. I truly wish to do good with my Magic, and I hope that you will all help guide me. Thank you."

Slowly but surely, everyone got up and introduced themselves, and eventually, Makarov put the Fairy Tail mark on Zerefs chest, over his heart.

Natsu walked over to Makarov, and whispered, "Master, this man is not a good person. I've seen what he can do, what he has done. We need to get out of here, _now_."

_For Natsu to call me Master, and not Gramps… This may be serious… But Big Z seems sincere, so until he proves otherwise, I'll trust him._ "I'm sorry Natsu, but I have seen nothing to support your claim, so until I do see evidence, I will treat him as I would any other new recruit."

Zeref walked over to Natsu, and said, "I know we have a troubled past, but I am here to keep you to your word."

Natsu glared at Zeref, and replied, "Tell me pervert, which one of the three?"

Zeref couldn't help but smile, and said, "Well, I'll start with number one, eventually we'll get to number two, and for fun, I'll help you with number three."

"You. Are. A. Per. Vert."

"No, just a man of my word. Now, we need to have one of those, 'Fairy Tail celebrations' that I've always heard about, and after that, we'll discuss the future some more. Ok?"

"Fine. But one wrong move-"

"And what? You'll not kill me?"

Since Natsu didn't have an answer to this, Zeref walked off, to have 'the party of the century'. Natsu assumed that this was because it was Zerefs first party in this, or several centuries. Natsu decided it would be funny to see how Zeref would act in a large social event, so he went with.

**(Time Skip: Post-'Party of the Century')**

Once everyone was promptly knocked out from alcohol poisoning, minus the kids, who had gone home, Zeref sat down next to Natsu, who didn't have a home.

"Ok. Natsu. Let's talk."

"Fine. What about?"

"Well, let's go in order of the agreements you made. First: your training. What was your plan?"

"I was going to convince Gildharts to train me."

"Didn't you try that last time?"

"Yes."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Ok. New plan, I'll train you. I have amassed a lot of wealth from living for four centuries, and I don't see why I can't use it now. That ok with you?"

"Fine."

"As for number two, I'll tell you when. That ok?"

"Sure."

"And number three-"

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to a pervert!"

"I'm not a fucking pervert!"

"You're trying to convince an eleven year old kid to gather a harem!"

"For a good cause!"

"To murder somebody!"

"Well I'm a terrible person, forgive me for trying to make sure that the greatest evil on Earthland is eradicated!"

"Fuck you!"

"No! Fuck a girl! That's the whole point!"

"Go to Hell!"

"Where do you think I came from?!"

"Die in a pit!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

"God damn you!"

"You're telling me! Immortality ain't everything it's cracked up to be kid."

"UG! FINE! Talk."

"…I didn't think this far ahead… Gimme a sec…"

"Pervy idiot…"

"NOT. A. PERVERT."

Natsu simply flipped him off, but made no other response.

"So… Do you have any ideas on who you want in the harem?"

"You're asking me?"

"It is your harem. I just need the offspring to be strong, so I'd prefer if the women would have strong magical power, but I have no other requirements. I'd assume that you want some attractive women in, and I have no objections. So? Ideas?"

"Well… I guess Lucy would be my first choice… But she is kind of a weirdo…"

"That blonde with the keys?"

"Yeah."

"She's hot."

At this point, Natsu thought it would be appropriate to punch Zeref in the face.

Zeref was knocked off his chair, but got up, sat back down, and continued as if nothing happened.

"I deserved that."

"Yes you did."

"Any others?"

"I guess some people did say Lisanna and I would look nice together…"

"Wasn't she one I killed to get your attention?"

"Yeah."

"Was she the older one, or the younger one?"

"The younger one."

"Why not go for sisters?"

"Huh?"

"She had a sister, right? Go for double."

"I guess Mira is pretty…"

"You know what would be fun?"

"I already don't like what you're about to say."

"What if you added some of Lucys spirits?"

"Ew."

"That might be interesting… Aquarius would be steamy… Hehe… You could have twins with Pisces… Virgo has always wanted to be 'punished'… Aries is fluffy… And innocent…"

"You're a giant pervert."

"Shut it. You're doing this, and by this, I mean them."

"Why do I have to bang Aries? I thought she liked Loke anyway?"

"Loke's a dick. Show her that, and she'll be yours. And plus, didn't his constant flirting with Lucy get on your nerves?" 

"I guess… Fine. I'll do it to piss off Loke. Why the others?"

"Aquarius would be interesting, and she's Lucys most powerful spirit, Pisces would be more fun for you, Virgo would give you a variety, I think she's either into S&M or role play. I can't tell, it might be both."

"Anyone else?"

"What about that other Dragon Slayer?"

"Wendy? She's a kid!"

"About that. She was kind of, maybe, just a little bit, frozen for four years. You think she's four years younger than you, but she actually should have been her age. That's why her Edolas version looked older, it was because she was."

"Oh. That was confusing, since no one else changed age, just personalities."

"Great. And wasn't there those girls in the Grand Magic Games? The one with the sword?"

"Kagura? I guess. But wasn't she driven by revenge?"

"Easy to change. We go to the Tower of Heaven, bust shit up, save her brother, say it was you, and instead of being driven by her hate of Jellal, she'll be driven by her love of you!'

"Well… That'll work, but won't it fuck up things?"

"Not if we do it right. Which we will. Also, why don't we see if we can't add the cat girl to your harem?"

"Millianna? Will not leave anyone untouched? What next? Erza?"

"Actually no. I'm a strong believer in Erza and Jellals relationship. So make sure not to kill him at the Tower of Heaven, ok?"

"Finally! A childhood friend who will stay JUST A FRIEND!"

"Anyway, wasn't there someone in the GMG, in the Sabertooth Guild?"

"Yeah, Yukino. She went through some tough shit."

"Why don't we save her? We can add her to your harem, or not, but we should either way."

"Since when are you kind?"

"I've always been kind!"

"Suuuuuuure."

"Anyway, like I said, I have plenty of money, so we should focus on harder missions rather than ones that pay better. I can buy you a big house, so if any of your girls want to move in with you, they can. I will also live there, albeit in a very soundproof room. Actually, I might end up just making us both a soundproof floor. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do."

"It's really the best for both of us."

"Yeah. Now, let's talk about things that we want to change. The first thing I'm going to do, is have both of us become S-Class mages. Any arguments?"

"Won't Erza kick my butt?"

"Not if I train you."

"Touché. Can I change not having Lisanna die?"

"Of course. What we need to do, is make sure that one or both of us go on that mission, or she doesn't go on it at all."

"What about Edolas?"

"Mystogan can take care of that, with proper instructions. Which I will of course, be more than happy to give out."

"And the Exceeds? What will happen to them?"

"It won't be a problem."

"And what about Laxus and his tantrum?"

"We'll tame him."

"Didn't like Mira? Won't he be pissed if I add her?"

"Give him to Freed."

"Does Freed like him?"

"Are you kidding me? Whenever he faces a slight problem, he looks into the sky, and shouts, 'I need your guidance! LAXUS!' At some point, you have to assume he screams out his name in more than that situation."

"Wow. You're a pervert."

"GODDAMNIT I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"Can I read some of your previous statements?"

"No."

"Whatever. Can I change the seven year time skip?"

"You would have to defeat Acnologia all by yourself."

"Why wouldn't you help me? Don't you want me to kill you?"

"Yes. I wouldn't let him go far enough to kill you. But he is one of the strongest beings in Earthland, and he would be a great test."

"In the entire Earthland? Aren't there stronger Mages in other Continents?"

"No, that's just something that the Magic Council says to keep people from migrating."

"Lame. Can we attack them?"

"No. We don't need the entire government hunting us. They're already hunting me…"

"True enough. Anything else we should change?"

"I think I'm going to toughen up Deliora and Lullaby for you. They might be decent tests. They're nowhere near my level, but they can help you grow."

"If you say so. Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Maybe. What do you need?"

"Mind building that house you were talking about on the same property that I had my old house on?"

"Sure. I'll get on it tomorrow. For now, I say we crash on the Guild floor. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

_**I just realized that this is a time-fic, and my Namesake, Celebi, is a time traveling Pokemon. How did that take me so long?**_

_**Anyway, I decided to add most of the people from the Maybe section into the harem, the only exception being Mavis, for reasons to be decided, although I'm sure someone will guess correctly. If someone does guess correctly, I'll give you an internet cookie, and tell them they're right. If I don't reply, YOU'RE WRONG.**_


End file.
